


RUMOURS

by Jackieshalom02



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Leah Clearwater, Background Relationships, Bisexual Character, Blood Drinking, Book: Eclipse, Canon Compliant, Dark Past, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Imprinting (Twilight), Lesbian Character, Minor Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Sibling Love, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackieshalom02/pseuds/Jackieshalom02
Summary: "Oh honey, I'm so much more than just a pretty face."Twilight Saga - Eclipse.Leah Clearwater x Vampire!Original character.Slow burn to the max.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Leah Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> INTRODUCTION

**Annie Whitlock was born three months early in Houston Texas on a summer's afternoon, just as the sun had begun to set, painting the sky in its shades of oranges and reds, bathing her families small town with its warm and peaceful glow. Her (slightly traumatic) birth had taken place in the family dining room, with her mother desperately hoping her child would survive, while her sisters fretted about keeping them both alive, and, luckily enough, they did.**

**And, after the initial excitement of her birth, her upbringing had then been relatively normal, growing up with three older sisters who wanted nothing more than to use her as their own personal dolly, forcing her to dress up, to do her hair, to be a lovely little southern belle with manners to match. And everytime she complained to her mother or Pa, she'd get a gentle smile that always felt slightly fake as they sighed.**

**"Y'all will be a lady soon enough, Annie. Your sisters are just makin' sure you'll be your future husbands perfect wife."**

**The only person who'd ever let her be who she wanted to be had been her brother, Jasper. Closest in age to the girl and spirit, he made sure she never felt like she had to be someone she wasn't, that she could be as free as free could be as long as he was by her side. And that's why when he went missing after joining the Confederate army as a union spy, she decided she had to find him, whatever it took and knowing she wouldn't stop until she'd either brought him, or his legacy back.**

**Now, Annie was always a impressive child. A "connivin' snake" her brother had boasted regularly, before digging his fingers into her side as she squealed and giggled. She'd taken her sister's lessons to heart, though not the way they wanted she'd wager, pulling her voice into a sweet lisp and fluttering her eyelashes to get the information she wanted, the information she needed, whether it be from soldiers, civilians or majors.**

**And Eventually, her careful questions reached the ears of someone who'd have all the answers, Maria, with a cruel smirk curling around her blood-red lips, had decided that perhaps, a little family reunion was long-overdue for her second in command, and Annie was, unfortunately, just the human she needed to make it happen.**

○

☆

○

** _"I DONT WANT YOU!"_ **

_**"WELL YOU AIN'T EXACTLY WHAT I HAD IN MIND EITHER, SUGAR'."** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; The beginning of the chapter has an almost rape-scene. Though it doesn't happen or go into detail, please don't read if it triggers you and instead skip down six paragraphs.

**The nightlife outside the small town was cold** **and** **quiet, hardly a sound echoed throughout the still streets, the animals that would usually be roaming around hunting for scraps and food were no where to be seen or heard,** **knowing** **there was something hiding in the darkness, waiting for their inevitable prey under the cover of night.** A true hunter knew when to be patient, a true hunter knew when to be _silent._

Suddenly, a door to a dingy looking bar opened dramatically, breaking through the silence like a knife as it whipped through the air and crashed against the wall opposite with an unpleasant crash. From inside, the golden glow and cheerful laughter and music bathed the empty streets with signs of life, before the door closed once more and shut that connection off, just as quickly as it had placed it. 

A man, probably no older than forty, balding, fat and tall stumbled along the uneven path, looking over his shoulder every few seconds anxiously, as if waiting for him to be stopped by someone who'd noticed. Hanging off his arm, slurring her words while rolling her ankles was a young woman, barely coherent as she struggled to keep her eyes open, putting her trust into the wrong man as he lead her down a dead end. Away from curious eyes.

He planted her against the wall, muttering to himself and checking his watch over and over and over again for a few more minutes, wiping his sweaty hands against his top before checking his watch once more. He'd said the drug would take ten minutes to knock someone unconscious, but it had definitely been longer than ten and he didn't want to get caught. Looking over at the woman on the floor who blinked sluggishly, he decided he couldn't wait any longer. 

Chewing on his bottom lip and drawing blood, he quickly pulled his pants down with shaking hands, from nerves or from excitement he didn't know, before doing the same to his boxers, hissing as the cold air assaulted the skin of his hard-on as he bent down and picked the whimpering woman up off of the floor, hushing her impatiently as he pinned her against a wall. 

"Sh, sh. This is what you get, for being such a fucking tease. I didn't want it to be like this but you'd never give me the time of day, Sarah. I love you, and you'll see. You'll see that I'm perfect for you." He whispered in delusion.

There was a crash from behind the brown-haired man, loud and unsettling, and he quickly spun round, dropping his victim once again who grunted as he searched through the darkness, his beady eyes wide with fear. He zeroed in on a shaking trash-lid as it clattered against the floor, going around and around and around in circles for a few moments before stopping, filling the man with unease. 

"Hello?" He called out, internally cursing at the way his voice broke at the end, wringing his hands together and shuddering as a cold waft of air passsed over him from seemingly no where, quickly turning his head to the side as if to catch it, but there was nothing there, just the brick wall in front of him, he shook his shoulders, trying to push away the fear and turned back down to the about to be victim on the floor, who mumbled up at him, barely hanging on.

He reached for the blonde-haired woman once again, only to see a stray beer bottle roll out from the shadows slowly, the sound of the glass curling around pavement caused him to flinch and it only stopped when it reached his foot, clicking off of it softly as he reached down and picked it up with shaking hands. He gulped.

"I-Is there anyone there?"

There was another whoosh of air right next to his head, this time so violent that the lapel of his coat flapped for a few moments, causing the man to curse and drop the bottle onto the floor, crying out as it smashed to pieces. His lower lip trembled, confusion and paranoia striking him dumb as he bent down as if to pick up the pieces of glass before remembering himself.

For, hopefully, the final time, he turned back around the look at his prey of the night only for his heart to stop dead in his chest, his face begining to gradually drain of colour as he took in the situation at hand, sweat gathering in droplets down his forehead.

She was gone. The woman was gone.

"Sarah? H-hey Sarah? Where are you? You know its no-not safe during this time of n-night." The man called out, looking around himself, left and right jerkily as he pulled his boxers and then his pants up over his stretch-marked hips, lest he be caught as he looked her squinted through the darkness for any sign of his companion. There was no way on earth she could of left so fast, not without him hearing her.

However, just before he could run away from the would-be crime scene, he caught sight of movement out of the corner of his eye and heaved a sigh of relief, chest expanding and extracting visibly. At the end of the alleyway there she was, concealed heavily in the shadows around her but her golden hair catching the glare of a street-lamp overhead as she tried to hide amongst the bins.

"Oh Sarah, you had me worried." He began moving to step toward her, but as quickly as he had started to move he'd stopped in his tracks as the figure slowly stood up from their crouched position, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on edge as every _single_ instinct in his body screamed at him to move, to get away, **to run**. Sarah, the blonde that he had intended to harm was barely pushing 5'1.

Whatever the hell was in front of him, was almost the same **height as he was**.

He yelped, spinning around on his toes and making a run for it as fast as his legs could carry him, not caring about what the creature had done with his companion, only for the same whoosh of air to bypass over him, and within the second of a blink, he was being held up against a wall by his throat, the pale and ashen, delicate hand wrapped around his neck kept him pinned a few inches off of the ground and no matter how much he struggled, it just wouldn't **budge**.

Annie Whitlock took a step forward, finally into the light and allowing her prey to see her face, her wickedly beautiful face, to look into the glowing red eyes of a true predator as she grinned smugly, pearly white teeth flashing dangerously as she stared up at him. The epitome of femme fatale made flesh, _well_ , she was once flesh, now she was more...Stone.

"Hullo' there." She told him softly, accent thick with disgust and voice a growling snarl as venom filled her mouth.

"Pu-please, just let me-"

"Sh, sh, sh. We'll have nun' of that now." Annie interrupted, hand tightening around his neck as he gasped and gurgled, legs kicking out at her fiercely as she lifted her free hand to wiggle a mocking finger in his face, her bottom lip jutting out in a fake pout as she looked up at him with dark eyes. "You weren't gonna' let that poor girl go, were ya' now? But don't worry about her, she's safe with a couple probably about to call the ambulance, right now as we speak." She tapped the finger against his nose mockingly.

"I-I didn't tu-touch her."

"Oh, don't worry. The ambulances won't be for _her_. It's just cause they're about to find a body, you see. In about two minutes." She whispered ominously, grinning smugly at his terrified whimper. "P-please-"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. _**Now, ah' heard a**_ _ **rumour**_ _ **, that you didn't make a**_ _ **sound**_ _ **.**_ " Annie murmured, voice echoing through the alleyway as the man's eyes grew glassy, and she dropped him onto the floor, gesturing towards the exit with cold black eyes. He quickly ran for it, not questioning it, opening his mouth to cry for help only to find that nothing would come out, no matter how hard he tried.

He just about reached the corner to salvation, before he was snagged back into the shadows, teeth sinking viciously into his flesh and tearing into it as his mouth opened in a soundless scream, blood pouring from his gaping wound, his body beginning to convulse as he was dragged further back away, his vision going fuzzy as those cruel red-painted lips moved back towards his ear, curling up into a dark grin. " _ **I heard a rumour, that you went straight to hell.**_ "

From the darkness of the alleyway, a sickening crack echoed, catching the couples attention from where they were calling the police, before they decided to investigate, making sure the girl they found lying on the curb was safe first before making their way over. Suddenly, their screams filled the silence, as lying on top of a large wheelie bin was a body of a man, _and his head a few metres in front of it._  
________________________________________________

Humming along to an old show tune under her breath, one that she couldn't even remember the name of, a old and frozen in time Annie walked through the woods, eyes bright and glowing and her stomach satisfied and warm, content to just stroll through the trees only a mile or two away from the crime scene behind her, a smug smile curving over plump lips when she heard the police sirens and the ambulances driving past her.

She leaped up into the air, catching a branch hanging by overhead with the curve of her foot and used the momentum to pull herself up on top of it, allowing one of her long legs to swing over it carelessly, rocking back and forwards in the cold breeze as she reached into the back pocket of her pants and pulled out her phone.

When she'd originally bought the strange devices, it was due to the suggestion of Alice, her brother's pixie and slightly manic wife, who'd urged her that it'd make it easier for the three to keep in contact when they went their separate ways. Alice having visions of a family, something she'd always wanted and Jasper had promised to follow the girl anywhere after he'd found the seer. But Annie liked her freedom, loved it in fact. She'd fought for that right her whole life and she wasn't going to give it away, be confided to one space for years, to drink from animals, to enroll in schools, fall in love with someone, none of that had ever _been_ for her. Not even when she was human.

So the only way to get the two to 'leave her defenceless' was to compromise and buy a means of contact. Which was now this, a phone that she'd become slightly addicted too, playing games on it, watching videos, listening to music and all that jazz. However, when she unlocked the phone to do one of those exact activities, she narrowed her eyes at the large screen.

_2 missed calls from Jasper._

_1 missed call from Alice._

She frowned, upper lip curling and after a moment's hesitation, hit 'call back' to Jasper, leaning against the bark of the tree and resting the phone on her leg, trying to calm her anxious thoughts when he picked up her call from the other end, his familar twangy drawl filling her ears as he announced his presence. "Hey curly, ain't it a bit early for our scheduled adventures in vegetarianism? Not that ah'm opposed to spending some time with you."

It was silent of the other end for a few moments, as the newly turned vegetarian vampire struggled to find the words to say, exchanging a look with his wife who nodded at him encouragingly. He sucked in an unnecessary breath, holding it for a few seconds as he turned back to the phone in hand, his hand flexing with nerves that he quickly tried to swallow down. "Annie...ah' think we might be in trouble."

Silence. And then.

"I'm on my way." Before the click of the phone on the other end told him she'd hung up. Annie Whitlock already on the move, running through the dark forest, feet hitting the ground and leaving their imprints, she was going to Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, this must be the human?"

**Annie sped across the woods, golden curls** **brushing** **over** **the** **pale, almost translucent skin of her cheeks, trees and bushes, boulders and lakes all passing by her red eyes in a haunting blur as her feet hit off of the mossy ground, rushing through the night.** She'd been running for almost a whole day now, not stopping until she finally reached Port Angeles, in which she'd paused for a snack, wanting to be full and sated when she got to Folks.

She had very serious doubt the Cullen family would appreciate having to move out of their home if she slipped up and decided to eat one of the town residents, she'd never hear the end of it from a certain blonde and she'd prefer to save herself the metaphorical headache.

And finally, after what seemed like _years_ , she pulled herself to a stop, just on the outskirts of Forks, the tree next to her swaying slightly from the sudden breeze of her abrupt appearance as she stared at the welcoming sign in front of her, thanking whatever cosmic power that was listening that she no longer got tired, she really did _love_ being a vampire.

Annie reached into her back pocket, rolling her shoulders to ease some tension as she sent her brother a quick text, alerting him of her presence but having a suspicion that Alice would already have seen her arrive, however, just as Jasper's name lit across her phone, lighting her face in its blue glow as he rang her, the battery finally ran out, powering down in her grip as she rolled her eyes. She _really_ hoped it wasn't important.

She looked behind her shoulder once more, looking out into the damp fog and frowned to herself, eyes narrowed and alert, shaking off the feeling that something or _someone_ was watching her, as she turned, and ran through the woods to the side of her, becoming a pale blur as she leapt over low hanging branches, and up into the trees above her, wanting to get to the Cullen's as quickly as she could.

However, just as she'd jumped back down onto the ground, she smelt an overwhelming stench coming to the left of her, something so strong is made her nose wrinkle against he face, it almost smelled like...wet dog? The thought caused her to pause, only for something large, hairy, and **_snarling_** to barrel into her side, sweeping the vampire off of her feet and sending her crashing into a boulder behind her, cracking it into two as she cursed. Annie shook her head, blonde curls obscuring her vision but when she looked up it was to a- that's a wolf. That was a fucking _huge_ wolf.

And in then the time of a wide-eyed blink she was running, cursing under her breath with every step as she heard the wolf give chase, its russet brown fur blending into the background of tree bark and the earth surrounding them, the only thing assuring her of its continuous presence being its howling and thundering footsteps behind her, trying to get closer as she threw herself into the air once again, leaping from branch to branch like some sort of monkey, knowing that if she were human, she would of long since pissed herself.

Did Forks have some sort of mutant wolves she hadn't been informed about? She felt like this was something she _definitely_ should of been informed about.

Suddenly, the air filled with howls, _numerous_ and haunting howls, and Annie came to the startling realization that wolves hunted in _packs_ , just a black wolf missed her overhanging leg by mere inches, drooling teeth bared threatening as it dropped back down onto the floor, running faster as the other wolf fell naturally behind it. Another wolf came from the side, then another from the left of her, then from the right and then even more flanking the back of it as she flipped through the air, trying to go higher and higher, fear striking her dumb before she remembered just who she was.

Annie's bright eyes began to darken with a certain kind of power. The scars and _only_ the scars against her throat began to glow a faint blue, as she moved faster and faster through the trees, lips lifting up into a cruel and taunting smirk as she unknowingly got closer and closer to the border that separated the wolves from the Cullen's where another anxious blonde was ripping through everything in his path to get to his sister.

" **I heard a rumour**..." She called over her shoulder, leaping into the air and swinging herself over a branch with ease, hearing the snarling growls coming closer and closer as they desperately tried to reach her before she got to safety, unaware of what was about to happen. "That you forget how to use your _**legs**_."

She flipped onto the ground, twisting her body so when she landed she was facing then with a smug smile curling over her lips as the wolves flew over her head harmlessly, missing her by mere _inches,_ their bodies temporarily useless as their legs gave out, forcing them to scave across the forest floor, tumbling and almost flying as they slumped to the ground. Their chests heaving and eyes not leaving the red-eyed vampires frame as she strolled over them wickedly, ignoring their snarls as attempts to bite as she danced around them.

"Bad doggy." She hissed, snapping her teeth at them mockingly, before she set off running once more, jumping over a creak, but not exactly getting very far as a stone hard and cold body collided with hers, sending the two into the dirt and rolling over each other down a small hill. They came to a stop moments later, and when Annie lifted her head, it was to a very familar face staring back at her, eyes black with protective rage and blonde curls so similar to her own sticking out in all directions with pieces of dirt and some sort of plants twisted inside.

"Heya' Curly, there somethin' you forgot to tell me?"

"Annie, you alright?" Jasper asked, ignoring her question as he speed up towards her, leaping forward to cup her face into his hands, checking her body for any wounds or injuries she might of collected from the chase, frustration welling up inside him that he wasn't faster into getting her. She could of been killed. Annie, already used to his overprotective ways simply slapped his hand away from her face, rolling her dark eyes and narrowing them over to him.

"Did'ya forgot about the huge wolves that apparently have a taste for vamp flesh?"

"They thought you were a threat." He explained calmly, knowing that if he were still human his heart would be beating so loudly you'd be able to hear it from mere _meters_ away as she stood up finally, reaching her hand up into his hair and pulling a stick from it, then showing it to her brother at his confused look, her plump lips lifting up into an easy-going grin.

"Well, they ain't exactly wrong now, were they?"

Jasper smirked, and his sister matched the look with mischief shining in her dark eyes, both of them able to hear the snarling from the wolves barely a mile away from them, before Annie's smirk transformed into a genuine and gentle smile, reaching over to cup his shoulder in her long and scarred hand, the feeling of longing and happiness hitting the empath full force in the chest.

"Ah' missed you, curly."  
_________________________________________________

Alice blinked her venom filled eyes, pushing herself away from her vision to give her family a reassuring smile as they all waited around her anxiously for news, wondering if the texan vampire had been able to get to his sister in time before the Quileute wolves had descended.

"He got her." And the Cullens all visibly sighed in relief, Edward exchanging a look with the bright-eyed pixie, the both of them seeing her casual display of powers and knowing that it truly was the right decision to ask the older vampire to come. The odds were more so in their favour now then they had ever been.

"Carlisle, I think you're going to have to go and clear things up over there. They noticed her eyes." Edward spoke quietly, causing the vampire in question to nod, grabbing his shoulder in comfort as he walked past the boy, already on his way to his office to call the Quileute elders and assure them that Annie Whitlock was no threat, and was in fact there to help them.

"Is she alright?" Bella asked anxiously, chewing the skin of her lip and fiddling with her hands, the guilt swelling up in her chest felt like it was going to swallow her whole. This was all her fault, she thought to herself desperately. Her friends and family could all die because of her. Edward speed over to his mate, unable to read her mind but knowing to where it had jumped to as he held her shaking hand up to his lips softly.

"She's alright, she's more then equipped for a fight, my love. They both are."

She nodded her head, still gnawing on the bottom of her lip as she tucked herself underneath Edward's chin, watching almost numbly as Alice rushed back to the window, bobbing up and down on the tips of her toes excitedly, awaiting her husband and her sisters arrival with shining golden eyes. She'd been like this ever since Annie made her move, you could barely get a word out if the manic pixie that wasn't about how excited she was.

"Before she comes, I must ask something of you." Edward suddenly broke through the anxious silence, pulling Bella's attention away from the others as she looked up at him worridly. "Anything."

"Don't say anything about her appearance, she gets rather sore about it." He whispered gently, seeing the confusion flash across her face. Bella, initially thought that perhaps the vampire was grotesquely ugly, but then remembered that she'd never met a vampire who had been. Perhaps a physical disfigurement? Or something else superficially wrong that alluded her away from the other covens, but that thought process was quickly wiped away when Emmett snorted.

"Yeah, I remember when I called her hot years ago. Took me a _week_ to find my arm again after she'd ripped it off." He laughed his booming laugh, tightening his arm around Rosalie's shoulders who rolled her eyes fondly at her child-like husband. Everyone knew he hadn't meant it to sound like he was flirting, but the vampire hadn't cared either way.

"Oh, uh, okay."

"They're here! She's here!" Alice suddenly squealed, and in the time of a blink, she'd disappeared from view, already thundering down the stairs and throwing herself outside.  
_________________________________________________

Annie had barely set a foot on the Cullen's property before she was tackled to the ground, skating across the dusty floor with a grunt and only coming to a stop at her head whacked off of the tree behind her, leaving a dome shaped hole in her wake. For a moment, she wondered if she was under attack, until she seen the amusement shining in her brothers eyes and noticed the short, spiky dark hair that was tickling her nose.

"Hullo' Alice." She murmured fondly, wrapping her long arm around the smaller vampire and hugging her close as she giggled happily, pulling back to grin at the red-eyed vampire affectionately. "You're late!"

"Apolgies, Curly over there got hungry so we took a small detour." Annie chuckled, before lifting herself and Alice off of the ground, brushing the dirt off from her back and rolling her eyes when she noticed Jasper doing the same for his wife, s _illy little gentleman._ And as she looked up fully, it was then that she finally noticed him, standing by the door with mischievous eyes, _oh,_ it was the big bastard.

"Shit." Was all she had time to say before Emmet charged at her, bellowing out a war cry as he ran, coming closer and closer until he scooped her up into his beefy arms, swinging her around and around as she sighed, patting his back from under his arm and her legs dangled uselessly underneath her, allowing it to happen but not looking very happy about it in the slightest, her face deadpan and unmoving as she was squeezed tightly. 

The rest of the Cullens strolled out, smiling at the small family-like reunion, except Carlisle who was still trying to calm the treaty. And the last of them that strolled out being Edward and Bella, the latters scent swirling pleasantly into Annie's nose, who quickly held her breath, untangling herself from the large vampire to shoot a smirk over to the human, who openly stared at her, mouth hanging open slightly, in shock.

Bella didn't know what she'd been expecting, perhaps another Jasper, just with longer hair and breasts. But the vampire in front of her was a different type of beautiful, _Rosalie_ like beautiful with her thick golden curls and wild eyes. She was practically a goddess, and the girl couldn't understand why she didn't want to be complimented on her looks, if Bella was that beautiful, she'd want everyone to know.

The dark-haired girl blinked, before a gasp slipped through her lips as the red-eyed vampire now stood in front of her, Edward reacting to push the human behind him protectivly but Annie only rolled her eyes at him.

"Easy there, Edweirdo. Ah' ain't gonna' hurt her. _My_ self contol happens to be immaculate."

Edward's upper lip curled, but he did loosen up considerably, allowing Bella to pop out from over his shoulder and take the vampire in once more, which she did do with a critical eye. She stuck with her earlier analysis, except that she was somehow even _prettier_ up close, and for a second Bella wondered if they had the right person, until she looked down at her properly. Her pale hands were folded behind her straight back, feet clasped together and eyes alert but kind, but it was her neck that drawed the humans attention as the sunlight danced over her skin, staring at the crescent shaped scars stretching thickly over her neck, much more obvious than her brothers standing behind her. Scars told a story, she thought to herself and give the vampire a shy and awkward smile.

"So, you must be the human." Annie's thick accent washed over her ears, not having to tone it back like Jasper did and fully embracing her southern twang as she slowly began to circle over the girl, quite like a lioness does its prey as her eyes flickered over her form, ignoring the vegetarians watching her warily for any sign that she was going to succumb to bloodlust.

"So you must be the vampire." Bella replied awkwardly, chewing the bottom of her lip, remembering the various advice on how to present herself by the other Cullen's, keep your back straight, don't show any weakness, be respectful, and of course, the most important rule, don't mention her looks.

Annie finally came to a stop right in front of the human, face blank as she leaned in so close that their noses were practically touching, and whatever she found in her brown doe-like eyes made her pause, before nodding to herself in acceptance and stepping back, noticing all the vampires around them heaving a visible but unnecessary sigh of relief as a bright and _beautiful_ grin curled over her plump lips. "S'pose so. Annie. Annie Whitlock, at your service ma'am."

The vampire bowed her head, and the human smiled awkwardly once more, feeling Edward's cold hand threading through her fingers reassuring, squeezing softly to tell her that she was doing great as she replied, "I'm Isabella Swan, but just call me Bella."

"Bella it is." The blonde nodded, before spinning around and clapping her hands together with a loud and thunderous _bang_ , that echoed around the property causing Bella to flinch, cupping her ears in shock. Could _all_ vampires clap their hands that loud? However, upon seeing all of the surrounding Cullen's grimaces, she came to the belief that no, they didn't.

"Well, what we doing waiting out here then? I do believe we have a battle to prepare for."   
_________________________________________________

The second Annie had set her ass down on their suspiciously comfortable couch, Jasper had launched into the facts of the matter, talking so quickly that Bella wasn't even able to pick up what was being said as he told the red-eyed vampire about everything and anything to do with what was occurring. The three nomads that had been terrorising Forks, James's death and his mate, Victoria, wanting vengeance, the Cullen's leaving Forks temporarily only to come back after an altercation with the Volturi, the wolves and finally, what Annie was familar with, newborns and an army.

After he was done with the explanation, the blonde sat still, hand pressed against her face and eyes narrowed but apart from that staying completely still, mind going a mile a minute as she absorbed the information as quickly as she could, aware of Edward drilling holes into the side of her head, trying desperately to gauge what she was thinking.

"Stop that now, you'll only give yourself a headache." She murmured smugly, before leaning back against the sofa nonchalantly, lifting her leg so her ankle rested against her sturdy thigh, eluding confidence as she crossed her arms over her chest, smirking in amusement at Edward's scowl. Her **rumour** was still well in place it seemed, and boy did that boil the mind-reading vampires metaphorical piss.

"So, will you help us?" Carlise asked, his hands braced against his knees with Esme sitting on the arm of his seat, pale hand resting on his shoulder as they all eagerly awaited their answer, finally having calmed the tensions over at the Quileute tribe, after promising that Annie wouldn't be a threat to the town residents and that she'd stay on their side of the treaty line during her time here, if she decided to stay that was.

"And just what do you take me for? 'Course I'll be helping y'all." Annie scoffed, rolling her eyes as she stood up and strolled around the room, limbs stretching around completely at ease as she walked over to the window and and stared out as the forest in front of her with narrowed eyes as she remembered a very important detail. "But what about those _wolves_? Didn't exactly seem very fond of me, did they now?"

"The wolves won't be attacking you as long as you stick to the treaty line." Edward promised, a weight visibly lifting off his shoulder as he exchanged looks with Carlise, who smiled at his son gently, nodding his head every member of their family like clan sighed in relief. Annie twirled around and quirked a brow, "So, they'll be helping us will they?"

Her brother nodded his head nonchalantly, obviously having no reason opinion on whether or not it was a good or bad idea, at the end of the day it gave them numbers, and Annie was sure that those teeth would come in handy. "Y'all better hope they don't try and use me as ah' life-size chew toy again. I'd always hated killin' an ally."

"You can't!" Bella quickly shouted in shock more than anything else, not knowing that the red-eyed vampire had a very strange sense of humour and had been merely joking as she stood there with narrowed eyes, gaze snapping over the the only human in the room with a frown curling over her stunning features. "Beg pardon?"

"The pack are really strong, and fast! They'd kill you before you could kill them." She explained, heart pounding inside her chest and feeling a calm tickle wash over her body as Jasper sent soothing vibes over to the both of them. But Annie only blinked unnecessarily, and after a moment of pure silence started laughing hysterically, grin so wide it was practically splitting her face in two and she slapped her palm over her knee like some sort of cowboy.

"Look humie. You don't have to worry bout' me hurting your precious wolves. Lucky for you ah' happen to be an animal lover." She replied after some time giggling away to herself, before looking over to the human and dissolving into laughter once more, only this time being joined by her brother and Emmett.

Bella watched on in confusion, just as Edward grabbed her by the crook of her arm gently and led her away to the corner, not that _that_ gave them any privacy but he hoped the other occupants in the room would understand and at least try and not ears drop on the conversation, wanting his mate to feel more at ease. "Bella, there's a very good reason why Jasper called in Annie."

"Yes I know, because they both have experience with newborns-" she paused suddenly, his words and warnings finally registering inside her head as she slowly looked up at his frowning face. "But that's not the only reason, is it?"

The copper-haired vegetarian shook his head, glancing over to the blonde as she happily talked away to Emmett, a smirk tugging on the corner of her mouth as she laughed at whatever stupid thing he'd of said to make her do so, the whole family respecting the conversation happening away from them by taking to each other in loud tones. He sighed, before looking back down at his beautiful mate as she blinked up at him, "Annie is...gifted. Maybe one of the most gifted vampires we've ever met."

"What can she do?"

"With her voice?... _ **Anything she wants**_." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I ain't eating that."

**The next day was spent taking about their plan of action, well, their plan of** _ **before**_ **the action might be the better term.** Apparently the wolves didn't trust the vampires all that much, genetics she was assuming, but it left things harder in the long run about how they were going to train for the battle ahead if they couldn't even be in the same room together to discuss things of importance. Annie was truly starting to see why they'd called her in, they were all useless.

"Look, I ain't being funny but someone's gonna' have to put some big boy pants on and start pulling some suggestions out their ass. Ah' understand that there is some tension between the two of you, but are y'all really about to endanger Bella's life over this?" Annie finally snapped, patience wearing thin at the continuous conversation that Carlisle was having over the phone with the Quileute elders, eyes black in frustration as the man shot her a look.

"It isn't as easy as that I'm afraid."

"Well it certainly shouldn't be as difficult as you're both making it to be." She said coolly, leaning against the pale wall with her scarred shoulder as she stared him down. She really didn't understand why she couldn't just **rumour** the lot of them, Cullen's and wolves alike, it would make things a hell of a lot easier in the long run, but there was the question of morals that got in the way. Free will and all that Jazz.

"Do you have any suggestions?" The doctor asked smoothly, but Annie could see the small frustration in his eyes, the threat to his family making the usually calm man anxious and she felt a small swell of empathy swirl around in her chest. She was having some difficulty with the thought of Jasper in the battle, not wanting to lose her brother like he'd almost lost her all those years ago, but Carlise had to worry about five of his children _and_ his wife fighting with the potential to lose their undead lives, and she was sure that was even more harrowing.

"Why don't the wolves come to us as just that? Wolves. They'll probably feel more at ease knowing we're on even ground, hell, I'll even throw in an apology for making a fool of them yesterday. As long as they promise not to bite." Annie purred, snapping her teeth in the air to prove her point in some sort of dry amusement, wanting this fight to be over with as quickly as possible so she could go back to her normad ways.

In all honesty, she feared if she stuck around long enough, there was a chance that Alice would chain her to a tree and never allow her to leave.

A contemplative look crossed over the mans features, before he murmured back the suggestion back into the phone charmingly, the sun from the outside window bathing across his pale skin and making it glow distractingly. There was a moment of hesitation after he'd finished talking, the first offer actually being listened too it seemed, and that was all Annie needed to know that that's what they were going to do, causing a smug smirk to stretch across her features.

"You're welcome, Doc. Now, if you'll excuse me, ah've got an adventure in vegetarianism to go to." She shuddered, face twisted into a disgused grimace as she left the room, walking as slowly as she possibly could down towards the stairs to delay the inevitable. She didn't want to eat deer, or _bear_ which Emmett was desperately trying to convince her to try, she was pretty content with plucking a piece of shit human that hunted for weaker beings and eating them, but apparently, while she was here, she had to at least _try_ and eat animals.

As she walked through the short hallway, her eyes caught sight of the mirror by the side of it, and she physically cringed away from the reflective object before she could see her reflection, eyes adverted stubbornly ahead of herself as she sped past it with a shudder.

"C'mon Annie! Let's get this show on the road!" Emmett yelled unnecessarily, standing in a strange T-shaped pose at the bottom of the stairs while waiting excitedly, practically vibrating as he clapped his large hands together and grinning manically when the blonde finally came into view, dark eyes glistening in horror for what was about to occur, this was truly her worst nightmare.

"It isn't even that bad, you get used to it eventually."

"Ah' don't _want_ to get used to it. Ah'm perfectly content with my own diet, thankyou." She snapped, accent thick and voice a snarling growl as she crossed her arms over her chest with a scoff, resentment swelling up inside her like some sort of ballon when her pale feet finally touched the marble floor at the bottom of the staircase and knowing that there was no turning back now, she could _not_ believe this was actually happening.

"Yeah, well, the wolves are still uneasy about the whole 'red eyes' thing, so maybe this will sweeten the deal!" Emmett said, moving over to the blonde vampire to wrap his burly around her tense shoulders, golden eyes bright in amusement as she quickly shoved it away from her with reflexes he was almost jealous of, spinning on her heel to send him a dangerous look.

"Ah' might not even be eating that shit. Ah' said I'll think about it, but I ain't guaranteeing _anything_."

The largest of the Cullens laughed his booming laugh that echoed around the home, his shoulders shaking and hands held out in front of him in a peaceful manner, knowing from experience that if you got the blonde angry, it never really ended well for _anyone_. Not only was she skilled in tearing off limbs, but she could **rumour** you into doing any embarrassing thing she'd set her mind too, but, lucky for Emmett, he had no shame, meaning he was practically immune to her, well, her powers that is.

However he just didn't _really_ want to lose another arm today, she was very creative in hiding them and he didn't want to do another scavenger hunt for the lost limb again.

"Okay, okay I get it. But I'm just saying, bears put up alot more fight then humans." He wiggled his brows, trying to tempt her with his excitable offer that had sweetened the deal for him, he'd always liked a good fight anyway, only for Annie to give him a deadpan look, one that every vampire in the house knew and regularly used that roughly translated too 'do you have any braincells in that big head of yours?'

"And bears are innocent creatures that just hunt and eat and hibernate, while humans are vile beings that rape and murder and abuse. Excuse me for not being overly ecstatic."

"She's got a point."

A voice similar to her own joined the fray as Jasper strolled around the corner, a smirk curling over the corner of his lips and eyes filled with a certain kind of affection the moment he laid eyes on the two arguing members of his family, arm in arm with his wife and coming to the defence of his sister, just like he always would, no matter who their opponent was, it was the least he could do for everything she'd done for him.

"Jasper!" Emmett said in betrayal, ignoring Annie's smug look as she shared a amused look with her brother that had the dark-haired vampire shuddering. He liked the two blondes well enough, he seen them both as family even though he didn't see Annie often, though she'd allowed him to join in on her and Jaspers yearly adventures which he knew meant alot to the both of them.

However, though he wouldn't admit it, the two sometimes scared the absolute _shit_ out of him, especially when they looked at each other like **that**.

"What? She does! I ain't gonna disagree with somethin' that makes sense." Jasper chuckled, coming to a stop in front of the two to knock his shoulder against his sisters affectionately, while Alice giggled softly, golden eyes alight with adoration before an idea popped in her head, and that look quickly turned down right _mischievous._ And, waiting for the right moment of Emmett's distraction who had begun arguing with Jasper, looked at Annie with a certain kind of glance, who almost instantly understood what the shorter vampire was trying to say.

Annie grinned slowly, and, at Alice's nod, tackled Emmett to the floor while the pixie lunged for her husband, bringing them both down quickly before they had any time to even yell out, and then speeding off together just as quickly, laughing loudly as they heard the men behind them give chase, their expressions filled with a put-on anger as they ran after them into the forest they called a garden, rushing over tree stumps and leaping over rocks in the dirt.

"First one to the clearing wins!" Alice's bell like voice squealed, grabbing on to Annie's forearm to lead her the right way when she noticed her catering off to the side, knowing that the taller blonde was still uneasy about where to go in Forks and relying on the pixie to help her, adrenaline rushing through their undead veins as they heard the boys getting closer and closer, hooting and hollering like the teenagers they were and allowing themselves the small luxury of having fun before everything would turn to shit.

Annie laughed loudly, quickly flipping to the side as she heard movement behind her and watching with amusement as Jasper crashed onto the floor mere inches away from catching her, growling playfully as she smirked at him from up above in a tree. "You hafta' be faster than that, Curly."

However, the playful banter was interrupted by a loud roar, and Annie had only a moment to remember that there was _two_ baffons chasing her as Emmett tackled himself into her body, beffy arms wrapped around her waist and sending the two soaring into the air before slumping into the ground.

"Alright, _alright,_ you got me now let _go_ of me." She chuckled, shrugging out of Emmett's strong hold as he laughed his booming laugh, just as Jasper sped towards her side, Alice tucked under his arm and giggling still, her short dark hair sticking up in all manners of direction which told her that her brother had been less than gentle in his capture of his wife.

"Right, don't we have some huntin' to do?" She asked, clapping her hands loudly and ignoring the wince they all gave at the loud noice that echoed through the woods. In fact, the blonde vampire could safely admit in the safety of her own mind that she was almost excited, because really, just how bad could it be?  
_________________________________________________

"Ah' am **_never_** doing that again." Annie snarled in revulsion, still aggressively wiping her tongue with the back of her scarred hand as if that would wipe the _disgusting_ taste away, but no matter how hard she scrubbed it still managed to linger. The blonde visibly shuddered once more, wishing she could just tear her tongue out of her throat all together as she listened to the other laughing at her, finding her obvious horror _hilarious._

It had been a total nightmare, because first she had to catch the quick little bastards that were known as deer, more accurately devils spawn, then she had to swallow down the guilt that she was going to have to eat the defenceless and _innocent_ creature, then snap its neck, try to **not** swallow any of his musky fur and then start drinking. But the second its blood had touched her lips she'd thrown it across the clearing, gagging unnecessarily loud.

She'd _never_ tasted anything so _revolting_ in her life.

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" Alice giggled, staring up at her sister-in-law as she marched through the woods, slapping tree branches away from her face in an obvious huff as Emmett continued to laugh, his shoulders shaking and bright golden eyes filled with venom.

"It tasted worse than _shit."_ She closed her dark eyes, trying to push the taste and the feeling and the _smell_ to the back if her mind the best she could but it was all for nothing, it was times like this that she wished she could simply just rumour herself to forget, but unfortunately, it seemed her own abilities didn't work on her. What a _joke._

"And how would you know that?" Emmett said smugly, wriggling his dark brows as the Cullen's home came into view, that that Annie noticed, she was too busy thinking of all the things she was going to have to do to get the taste off of her tongue, she could only hope Esme had some bleach inside one of her many cupboards around their home. "Ah' don't have to explain myself to you, you _**heathen**_."

"Because it sounds to me like you've ate shit before."

Annie scowled, spinning on her heel to shove a lone finger into the dark-haired vampires chest, eyes flashing dangerously as she openly snarled in his face, deciding not to rumour the boy and instead threaten him with one of her best attributes, her violent actions. "If you keep asking me stupid questions, ah'm going to tear your arms off and shove them _both_ so far up your ass-"

" _Ahem_." A deep voice interrupted her, and all four swirled their heads around to spot Carlise standing just in front of the doorway to the home, hands in his pockets and a frown of what she could only describe as both disappointment and somehow amusement as he looked at the small portion of his coven.

"Carlisle. We were just-"

"I don't want to know." He held a hand out, unable to stop the chuckle from escaping his parted lips before a serious expression crossed over his eyes, remembering the crisis at hand and the dangers they were throwing themselves info again as he sighed. The blonde vampire stepped down from the doorway, and looked up to make direct eye contact with Annie, who straightened at the attention.

"The wolves have agreed to a cease fire, they'll be crossing over the treaty tomorrow morning...will you both be ready to start?"

"We were _born_ ready, doc. Don't worry yourself, this will all be over before you can even _blink._ " She assured him, Jasper nodding his head beside her as they each slipped into their respective roles, the soldier and the protector, the terror twins of the **south**.


End file.
